Gedeo
Gedeo- postać autorstwa Marty the Writer, dowódca trzyosobowej grupy przestępczej GFK, główny bohater serialu ,,22 strzały". Jego arcywrogiem jest Knarf. Wygląd Gedeo jest pingwinem Adeli, więc ma dosyć uroczy i budzący zaufanie wygląd. Jego oczy są małe i czarne, wraz z białą otoczką wyglądają one niewinnie. Jego wierzch ciała, głowa i szyja oraz wierzch skrzydeł są czarne, reszta ciała jest biała. Już na pierwszy rzut oka można zauważyć również jego niewzwykły urok i elegancję. Na jego dziobie często maluje się subtelny uśmiech. Osobowość Gedeo nie ma charakteru stereotypowego dowódcy. Obca mu jest paranoja, wybujałe ego czy chorobliwe utrzymywanie dyscypliny w swojej drużynie. Jego pierwszą główną cechą, z której wypływają również inne, jest opanowanie. Gedeo NIGDY się nie wścieka. Jest niezwykle spokojną osobą dialogu. Na wszelkie obelgi reaguje niewzruszoną postawą i lekkim uśmiechem. Może to świadczyć o dużej pewności siebie. Jego podwładni nie widzieli go w gniewie ani razu. Nie zdarzyło mu się także wpaść w panikę. Ma to również drugą stronę- nigdy nie robi sobie wielkich nadziei czy oczekiwań, wiedząc, iż jeśli się coś nie powiedzie, rozczarowanie będzie tym większe. Jest dosyć małomówny. Wnioski wypływające z oceny danego wydarzenia czy postaci zostawia dla siebie. Plany akcji zazwyczaj wyjaśnia krótko i zwięźle. Nie znaczy to, że nie potrafi dobrze się wysławiać- wręcz przeciwnie. Gedeo jest absolutnym mistrzem retoryki. Jego przemowy są długie i świadczą o dużej elokwencji, jednak są również zaskakująco konkretne. Lubi mówić zagadkowo. Warto tutaj wspomnieć, że Gedeo jest niespotykanie cierpliwy oraz wytrwały. To, obok stoickiego spokoju, najbardziej charakterystyczny element jego osobowości. Nigdy, ale to nigdy nie odpuszcza. Jeśli zamierza wypełnić na kimś zemstę, nie da sobie spokoju aż do końca życia (życia jego lub tej drugiej osoby). Rozumie, że na pewne rzeczy potrzeba czasu. Jak na dowódcę przystało, Gedeo jest bardzo charyzmatyczny. Ta cecha, oprócz nienagannej elegancji, jako pierwsza daje się zauważyć przy pierwszym spotkaniu z nim. Nie da się zaprzeczyć, że ma dar wpływania na innych i skłaniania ich ku określonym celom. Jest bardzo tajemniczy. Jego podwładni tak naprawdę nic o nim nie wiedzą. Jego przeszłość jest całkowicie nieznana. Jest zdecydowanie typem samotnika. Jak pokazał odcinek "Gorączka", Gedeo wykazuje się największą moralnością w drużynie- podczas gdy Freja i Kraffen byli gotowi kogoś torturować lub bić tylko po to, by zdobyć łup, Gedeo nie posunął się do takich rozwiązań. Umiejętności Gedeo przede wszystkim jest niezwykle silny, sprawny i zręczny. Doskonale walczy. Zna wiele chwytów i ukrytych technik, których nauczył się w wiadomym sobie miejscu i czasie. Gdyby chciał, mógłby z łatwością pokonać Freję i Kraffena (nawet w sytuacji 2 na 1). Rola w oddziale Jako dowódca, Gedeo jest odpowiedzialny za kierowanie przebiegiem akcji. Do niego należy także układanie strategii (niekiedy samemu, niekiedy z Kraffenem). Bywa też specjalistą od brudnej i mokrej roboty, ale bardzo rzadko. Relacje Z Freją Gedeo skrycie zazdrości Frei charyzmy, ale nie prowadzi to do żadnych sporów. Lubią się nawzajem- mimo tego, że pod względem osobowości ona i on to jak Biegun Południowy i Biegun Północny (ona wygadana i otwarta, on małomówny, tajemniczy i skryty, ona nieobowiązkowa, on zawsze wykonuje założone zadanie, etc.)- i szanują. Gedeo pod względem niemal wszystkich umiejętności związanych z walką jest lepszy od Frei- ustępuje jej tylko w kwestii strzelania z broni palnej. Jak pokazał odcinek "Gorączka", ich relacje nie są ani jednoznacznie pozytywne, ani jednoznacznie pozytywne- Freja raz wykazywała z nim chęć współpracy, kiedy indziej chciała się go pozbyć, Gedeo podobnie- mimo że przedtem deklarował współpracę, ostatecznie sam zgarnął łup. Z Kraffenem Tutaj często dochodzi do zatargów (zwłaszcza przy układaniu strategii, gdy nie zgadzają się ze sobą) oraz pyskówek. Mówiąc "pyskówek", mam na myśli, że Kraffen pyskuje, a Gedeo życzliwie, spokojnie i z uśmiechem wysłuchuje wszystkich jego zażaleń, a potem robi jedną z dwóch rzeczy: albo odpowiada w niezwykle elokwentny i kulturalny sposób, albo nic nie odpowiada. A finalnie i tak robi po swojemu i nie przejmuje się pseudozarzutami swojego podwładnego. Kategoria:Postacie Fikcyjne Kategoria:Pingwiniafanka1 Kategoria:Postacie z przyszłości Kategoria:Pingwin Kategoria:GFK Kategoria:22 strzały